Avenging Phantom
by Lady of Infinity
Summary: Heero and the Gboys are in charge of protecting a princess and things go amiss when Heero falls in love with her... only to find out her darkest secret... R&R! Chap. 1 is now up! In which Duo is right, Wufei makes a bet, and Heero meets the princess.
1. The Grim Reapers Sythe

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, aren't you people you people tired of reading that? I mean we all know that we don't own it, but we all wish we did. I know I do! N-e-way, I own the princess and the kingdom from which she comes.

A/N: Yo, what it is up (the sky), down (Hell, hey it's the truth!), and all around (colors)? Gomen… I am a bit hyper. Okay so I am very hyper, I just had Mt. Dew and a whole lot of sugar! Anyway, this fic may be a bit wired because the plot bunny just ran into my room as I was eating carrot cake!

Avenging Phantom

Prologue – The Grim Reapers Scythe

In a dark and damp corridor, there was a piercing, blood curdling, bone-chilling scream that broke the eerie silence within it. It sent chills up and down his spine. His heart filled with a mix of horror and terror. As he walked down the corridor to find the source of the scream, he could see the walls were stained with dry blood and fresh blood that had been splattered there anew.

He stopped to listen, it was quiet, deathly quiet. He could hear the faint but ever constant dripping of the water falling from the ceiling in the far distance.

He soon heard pounding footsteps of someone against the wet floor. Then he heard the same scream as before, but this time louder, and then the sound of more blood being splattered on the wall. He then heard a body, who ever it was, fall to the ground near him.

The clouds soon parted revealing a blood red moon that quickly changed to ghostly pearl white. It sent a glowing white light through the window, which gleamed upon a horrific scene.

The moonlight showered upon a young woman about the age of seventeen.

There was blood everywhere. It was all over her clothes. Around her neck was a large gash that was gushing out blood at a rapid pace, staining her ivory skin. Her hair was long and pooled around her. It was probably brown in color, but it was now reddish- brown because of the blood.

Beside her body was a scythe with a thin glaive that was covered in deep crimson red blood.

One her left hand, which laid beside the scythe, on her ring finger was a platinum gold ring with a single diamond. Tears were steaming down her face mixing with the blood that spilled out of many cuts among her forehead and the sides of her face.

Her breathing was labored, but even so, she tried to say something that could not be heard. Not even with his sharp hearing, he could not hear the words she said. He tried to read her lips that were dripping with blood, but it was no use.

She looked dead, but she wasn't. But damn near close it!

* * *

Heero shot up. Beads of sweat dripped down his face, sliding down from his forehead and cheeks.

He had that same dream again, but it felt nowhere near like a dream. It felt real, he could smell the rustic blood, he could hear the water like it was right next to his ear, and he could feel the shadow of death that showered upon the young woman from the darkness.

He felt like he had been taken out of his body and put wherever in the Hell that place was. Had it been an outer body experience? And if it that were true, why was he put there to watch her die?

He got out of bed and walked over to his bathroom. He went over t the sink and splashed some cold water onto his face. As he dried his face with a towel, he moved it slowly down, while looking in the mirror. Something made him think back to his dream where the young woman was bathed in the moonlight. She almost had the same features has him.

He shook his head. They were just dreams, right?

Heero walked back to his bed. As soon as his head it the pillow, he could not go back to sleep. He tried and he tried, but sleep never came to him, not until six in the morning. He had just closed his eyes and at that exact moment, his laptop began to beep.

"Damn thing! Can't I get any sleep around here?" he mumbled as he got out of bed to walk over to the offending item. After punching a few buttons, Dr. J's face appeared on the screen.

"What do you want?" Heero asked frostily.

"Well, I have a mission for you," Dr. J said, ignoring the tone in Heero's voice. He was used to it by now.

"What is it?"

"Well, there is some data that I need you to get at Base 051788, but it will take awhile to get, so while you and the others are there, you need to join the school near three as a cover, and I believe that school is the one Miss. Relena runs. Mission accepted or declined?"

"Accepted," Heero said icily.

"And another thing."

Heero resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"While you're there I need you to protect someone. She is the heir of a very powerful space kingdom. Her parents are very close friends of mine and I would hate if something were to happen to her. Accepted or declined?"

Heero thought about it. He was thinking about saying no, but the way Dr. J had asked him, left no room for argument and something in his heart told him to say yes. "Accepted."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me. Her parents are funding the research in which you are getting the data for. Again thank you."

Heero nodded his head. "How am I to find her?" Heero asked monotonously.

"She will come to you." That was all he said before he cut his link.

Heero cut his link and turned off his laptop. He decided to tell the others around lunchtime, or when ever he felt like getting up, because he was going back to bed. After his head it the feathery pillow, he went to sleep immediately.

* * *

When Heero got up that afternoon, he decided to take a nice warm shower. As he stepped into the smoldering spray, he began to cleanse himself of his haunting dreams. His mind began to think back to the dream he had after he had fallen asleep again after the conversation with J.

This time his dream was about the war or was it a premonition of a war to come? That he did not know but he did know that it was war. And in this war, he lost someone very dear to him, breaking his heart. Whoever this person was, he did not know. He did not know of someone that he cared so much for.

He was mentally shaken by the dream and was pondering over it's meaning. What did it mean?, he asked himself as he got out of the shower. He and the other pilots were close friends, though none of them would admit it, besides Quatre and Duo. Still, there was that nagging feeling about that dream and he could not quite place his finger on it. He continued to think about it as he walked into one of the many living rooms in Quatre's mansion.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard their footsteps enter the room. Were they always that loud. He open his eyes to look at four figures walk into the room and sit in random chairs placed about the living room.

"What's our new mission, Yuy?" Wufei asked with his eyes closed.

"We are to go to base 051788 to retrieve some data, so as a cover, we are to join the school their as a cover, but…" Heero said before he was cut off by Duo.

"So you're sayin' we have to go to school? Good God, how many more times do we have to? I'm sick and tired of it!" Duo said exasperatedly

"That's nice Duo, but could please let Heero finish what he was saying," Quatre said politely, before Wufei could have a chance to bit Duo's head off for being so rude. "Heero, please continue."

Heero curtly nodded his head, and continued. "As I was saying, we also need to protect a princess of a powerful space kingdom, because her parents are funding the research for which J needs this information. He says he would hate if something were to happen to her, so that means someone must be after her, whoever that is."

"And I thought protecting that bitch Relena was bad. This could be worse, " Duo cried out, throwing his hands in the air.

"You shouldn't talk about Miss. Relena like that, even though she is a bitch, and you haven't even met this princess, so you shouldn't jump to conclusions like that," Trowa said throwing in his two-cents (if he had any to begin with, no offence Kagome-chan!).

"He's right," agreed Quatre.

"I see how it is! At least I have Wufei on my side," Duo said faking tears.

"Who said I was on your side? Besides Barton is right about both things. Besides, we should protect the weak and defenseless. And don't call me Wu-man!" Wufei snapped at Duo.

Heero mentally sweat dropped at all their bickering. He took out his gun and clicked of the safety. They all seemed to hear this, seeing as how they shut up very quickly. He put the safety back on and put his gun away. Everyone became silent.

"Um… so Heero how are we supposed to know who this princess is?" Quatre asked after awhile.

"Dr. J said that we shall not go to her, she will come to us. Besides if we were to find her, he would have a least given us a picture of her or something."

The four nodded their heads and got up to leave the room.

"We leave tomorrow morning," Heero said and nodded his head for them to leave and collect their things. He left too, but was unable to leave his haunting thoughts in the room.

A/N: So what do ya think? Good? Bad? Review and tell me. I am also open for any ideas and ways to make my writing better for you all. No flames, they will be given to my pyromaniac friends, Seikou, Rath and Garfacky. Plus I own the princess and her Kingdom. Please don't steal. Thank you! Lady of Infinity


	2. Meeting the Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own GW. I do own the princess and the kingdom.

A/N: Hello! Long time, no see! I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Now here is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

* * *

Avenging Phantom 

Chapter 1- Meeting the Princess

The rain dripped down his face like cold tears. His chocolate brown hair was matted down because of the rain. His bangs obscured his vision and hoped that it hid his eyes from the others.

He watched as they put a Brazilian rosewood coffin with gold designs on it, into the ground. Anguish filled his heart. The back of his throat began to hurt and something warm ran down his cheeks. He put his fingers to the tips of his eyes as he tried to figure out what was going on.

He saw people, some he knew and some he didn't, come up to the grave one by one and drop a pure white lily on top of the coffin. When they were done, they went back to their spots and continued to mourn. He saw Duo and the rest on the pilots comforting each other and three other females. The females, he didn't know, but somehow looked familiar.

It was then his turn as he walked up the grave. He stood on the edge, looking at the cold, wet casket and the strewn lilies. He looked at the flowers in his hand, a dozen blood red roses. He dropped them, and watch them fall lifelessly down to the casket. He too, wanted to descend upon the casket and felt himself falling… falling… falling down.

* * *

Heero awoke with a start in the cockpit of his Gundam. He looked around to see where he was before he felt something wet and warm running down the sides of his face. He was crying. He didn't know why… he didn't know the person… at least he didn't think so. It was so strange. It reminded him of his previous dream the night before. Could the girl his other dream be the one that was being buried? 

Before he could think any further on the matter, the link system began to beep. He hastily brushed the tears away and opened the link. Duo's cheery face appeared on the screen. He never seemed to be in low spirits. Something Heero immensely envied about him, and no matter what he did, he could never wipe that smile of his face.

"What do you want?" Heero grunted coldly.

Duo kept on smiling. Damn him. "We're nearing Earth, so prepare to land in the hanger near the school." With that Duo saluted him, while laughing and then cut the link.

Heero grunted and mumbled a few obscenities. He was sure that Duo knew exactly what he was doing and mentally kicked himself for being so damn predicable. He plotted his points and leaned back in his seat. "Another year of Hell with that bitch Relena." As he thought about Relena, he wandered what this Princess would be like. He hoped nothing like the one he knew. If she was, he would either abort the mission or commit suicide, the latter seemed very tempting at the moment. Protecting one bitch is enough, but two… Hell no.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when his Gundam landed rather hard in the secret hanger. He unbuckled himself, and grabbed his gear and laptop. He hopped out of his Gundam and landed gracefully on the walkway. He took notice of his surroundings as he waited for the other Gundam pilots to get out of their Gundams. The hanger was standard, the ones he was used to. His eyes sweeped over the place and he did a double take as he had to recount the number of Gundams in the hanger. His, Duo's, Trowa's, Quatre's, Wufei's, and one he did not quite recognize. Which equaled a grand total of six. Not five, six.

This Gundam looked like an exact twin of his only the colors were different. (1) Whereas his was mostly blue, this one was a deep emerald green, with accents in silver and violet. There were no apparent weapons.

He heard a whistle from behind him. Most likely from Duo. "Nice." The others nodded their heads. "I wonder who it belongs to."

Heero had a pretty good idea, but he was not going to let them in on what he knew. He liked playing the 'I know something you don't know' game. J did say that the Princess would help them on missions, and what better way to help then have a Gundam. He knew this Princess would be nothing like Relena if she had a Gundam. This pleased him to know end. He mentally smiled, but continued to scowl as they kept gawking at it.

"Maybe it belongs to woman." He could hear the wishful tone in Duo's voice. He was proud that the braided idiot was closer to the truth than he knew.

"Dunno," came Quatre's reply.

"Maxwell, you idiot. Women can't pilot Gundams. They are mentally, physically, and emotionally too weak to handle the systems." (2) Came Wufei's biting remark. If only he knew.

"Shut up, Wu-man. I bet you one hundred dollars that a woman can pilot a Gundam, and that one pilots this one." He said pointing to green Wing Zero look alike that was looking at them all-knowingly.

"Don't call me Wu-man!" he yelled and then said, "I accept your offer and I will add a hundred of my own. Deal?" Wufei stated. (3) Heero hoped Wufei had that much money, cuz this is one bet that he had lost and Duo had won. He wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. So he opted for finding the exit and getting the hell out of there before Wufei and Duo started killing each other.

Trowa looked at him curiously. His eyes seemed to say, 'You know something they don't know.'

Heero just looked and ever so slightly nodded his head. Trowa smirked.

Quatre looked between the two in confusion. Surly they were having a silent conversation that he knew nothing about and would never know. He didn't know their language, and that didn't bother him too much, but at times like these, it made him a little mad, so he pouted which caused Trowa to smile a little, and surpress a little laugh. And Quatre smiled, knowing he would find out sooner or later. He simply shrugged his shoulders and followed Heero and Trowa out the hanger exit doors, accidentally slamming them shut.

This caused Duo and Wufei to stop arguing and look at each other. They ran to the door not wanting to be there a moment longer.

* * *

Duo and Wufei had finally caught up with other pilots, and they were now on their way to the registration office. As they were walking, they noticed a few changes had been made since the last time they were there. The school was the same, however, it was the buildings that held the dorms that were completely different. They were much larger than what they remembered. The pilots wondered why, and they were soon to find out. 

When they reached the registration office, they discovered that Dr. J had already taken the liberty of enrolling them in the school. So the nice lady at the desk each gave them a room key, and told them not to lose them. They didn't need to be told twice, except for Duo, who would need a constant reminder.

"I have room 517," Duo said after looking at his key.

"Hey, me too," came Quatre's cheery reply.

"Strange, so do I," said Trowa.

Wufei only nodded his head in confirmation, that he too, had the same room.

"Looks like we will all have the same room." Heero stated in monotone. It took all Duo had to not say a sarcastic comment at that moment. He instead opted to say something else, which equally got him in the same amount of trouble had he said what he was originally going to say.

"Dude, this will be so cool. We'll invite all the hotties," he said, going on and on about what they were going to do as they walked to their dorm. Their stuff had already been taken, so they had nothing heavy to hit the braided one with, so Heero and Wufei went for the glare of death, each having their own trademark and copyright. Sure they had their fist, and Heero had his equipment, but it wasn't as nearly amusing as seeing Duo get hit by some obscenely large suitcases.

None of them noticed a pair of violet eyes staring at them as they walked by. "So those must be the 'G-boys' Dr. J was talking about. This is going to one hell of a year. Especially with Relena and the braided idiot. Oh joy!" the figure said to itself sarcastically.

* * *

They opened their door to the dorm room and were pleasantly surprised at what greeted them. Sure it was pretty standard, just like it had been back in the old days, but it was much larger. It had a kitchen, a living room with a TV, and a laundry room. The main change was the amount of rooms. There were three rooms. Each complete with two beds, two dressers, two small closets, a desk, a night stand on one side of the bed, close to each other, and a bathroom. Back in the day, the dorms had two beds, one dresser, one closet, and a bathroom, and a small kitchenette, and maybe a couch if you were lucky. Things sure had come a long way. 

Quatre and Trowa paired up before Duo could say anything, and Heero had given him 'that look' so he was left with Wufei, much to both of their displeasure. As they went to their rooms to unpack and settle in, he went to go have a look at his room, thanking God that Duo got the message for once, and he would finally be alone. However, his bubble burst with a sudden and very loud pop as soon as he entered his room.

It already seemed to have an occupant, who at the time was not there. One of the beds was still unmade and had blankets everywhere. Half the room seemed to be decorated with various paraphernalia. He refrained from saying anything and set about unpacking everything and putting it all neatly away.

Once that was done, he went out into the living room to see if anyone else was done. Seeing as Quatre and Trowa were the only ones, he went into the kitchen, and checked the fridge to see if there was anything. Seeing as there was absolutely nothing, he went searching through cabinets and finding nothing but dishes, silver ware, and glasses. Hardly edible. "Damn," he cursed under his breath. He walked back out into the living room.

"I know, we need to go grocery shopping," Quatre said; already know what Heero was about to say. "We'll go after those two are done." That was accompanied by a large crash and Wufei yelling a Duo, followed by more thuds and crashes. Quatre sweat dropped and smiled apologetically. "I have feeling it may be awhile."

Trowa didn't say anything, but his eyes said it all.

Heero nodded his head. "I'm going out," he said walking towards the door and grabbing his leather coat he had laid on the counter once they had walked in their new living environment. The two men in the living room nodded their heads, and Heero left, completely failing to mention that they had a sixth room mate. Well they would find out sooner or later when whoever it was came back. 'Maybe they went grocery shopping?' Heero thought.

He went to the courtyard they had passed earlier, and walked along the rose gardens. He was also hoping that by some miracle that Relena would not come looking for him at least until tomorrow. He knew that miracle would never happen, and just to prove it, he heard the screaming banshee herself, calling his name. All he wanted was to shudder and run far, far, far away. He looked left to right, and back again, looking for any means of escape. His only refuge was a tall oak tree, but hardly worth the effort of climbing up to reach the closest branch, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He quickly walked over to the tree and went behind it, hoping it would give him some more time before Relena caught on and found him. He was saved the effort when out of nowhere came a rope dangling in his face. He looked up to see where it came from or who let it down, but he could find no identification. He looked at it warily, but as he heard the banshee again, he tested its stability, and began to climb quickly. He had just pulled up the last bit of rope, when Relena reached the point beneath the tree which he had just occupied. He held his breath, prayed to any god who would listen, and thanked who ever let down the rope. Of course you could never tell that he was doing the last two things as his features were carefully schooled to not let any emotion pass through his barriers.

He watched as Relena looked around stupidly. "HEERO, COME OUT AND KILL ME LIKE YOU PROMISED," she screamed. Heero mentally wished he could, but the only thing holding him back was that she was the only link to peace within all this chaos. If she weren't so damn important, he would have killed her along time ago. She looked around the tree, and at one point she had looked directly at him, and he hoped that he was hidden well enough that she hadn't seen him. But if she had, he would be stuck in that tree for a very long time. Fortunately for him, she soon gave up and moved on to the main building, hoping that should be able to find and harass him there.

Once he deemed the coast was clear, he jumped from the tree, and landed gracefully at the bottom. He heard clapping from behind him. He turned around and pointed his gun, but there was no one there. There was only a harmless little park bench. He looked around dumbly, and he hated that.

"How rude to point at a lady," came a voice somewhere above him.

"Show yourself," he demanded.

There was a rustle of leaves and the sound of someone landing on the ground. He turned suddenly and found himself pointing a gun at someone vaguely familiar. The girl stared calmly at the gun. Staring death in the face didn't seem bother her, he could see it in her intense violet eyes that held some shade of blue similar to his own eye color. She was about the same height as him; her knee-high lace up boots gave her a bit more height. Her eyes were framed by glasses, and a few stands of her brunette hair fell from her loose bun and into her face. She was wearing a white dress shirt, some buttons at the top undone, showing the top of her black corset underneath. She had black skirt that fell a few inches above the knees. Around her neck was a necklace, on which were three charms: a Celtic cross, an emerald pendent, and a small vial of red liquid. Her face was pale smooth and had a slight blush. Her lips were nicely shaped and stained as red as a rose. He had to admit, she was pretty.

"Who are you?" he asked, never lowering his gun.

She pushed the gun out of her face. "It's rude to point guns at royalty, specially at those whom you are supposed to protect," she stated.

Heero put his gun away, but he was still cautious. The girl could tell.

"I know, you don't believe me, but I am. I have the mark." To indicate her point, she moved some her bangs away to reveal the sideways eight, the symbol for infinity, on her for head. "Lily Elizabeth Spardas, her Royal Highness, Heir to the Infinitinarian Throne, yada, yada, yada. I think you get the picture." Heero simply nodded his head. "So you're the one he sent. J was right, you aren't much of a talker." She looked around. "Where are the rest of them?"

"Back at our dorm." She just looked at him, the nodded her head.

"You don't know much about this mission do ya?" she asked. Heero didn't give an answer. "Doesn't matter. You're breaking into base 0132164, and retrieving data for J's research, which my parents, and others, are paying for. You do know that much?" Heero nodded. "I suppose he also told you I was helping?" Heero nodded his head, trying to figure out what she was getting at. "There is more we need to discuss, but here is not the best of places, besides, your comrades need to be filled in,"

"Shall we discuss this in your dorm, or mine?" he asked, feeling that he had been tricked into something else more than J had told him. Too late now. He was an idiot. Duo was definitely rubbing off on him.

"I do believe we have the same dorm, 517."

Heero's eyes went wide, and this time, he wasn't able to stop it. "So it's your stuff that's in my room?" Lily nodded her head. At least she's not with Duo, Heero thought.

"I feel much better knowing that I am bunking with you. I know I'll be safe," she gave a wink, hinting at his other mission. His mission to protect her, but from who? He had never heard of where she came from, but if J said it was all right, he would just have to trust the old man. He was sure she would fill him and the others in on the specifics of everything. At least he hoped she would. "Well shall we go?"

"Let me escort you. It's only proper." Heero said, offering his arm.

Lily sighed. "Very well, Lord Heero," she said sarcastically, taking the offered arm. She had to stifle a giggle at the look Heero had giver her. He seemed shocked at pleased at the same time, but that was only a brief flash in his eyes.

* * *

Time seemed to go by slowly as they walked through the garden, back towards their dorm. 

"Thanks for tossing down that rope," Heero said after awhile remembering that he hadn't thanked her. He figured that she was the one who had saved him.

"You're welcome. If I had let her see you first, we never would have meet, until much later when I came back. I would much rather meet one, than the whole at the same time. At least you can protect me from their constant questions and what not until I'm done talking." She looked up at him and smiled. "Besides, I don't like her and she gets on my nerves. We may both be Princesses, but damn, I hate that it is required to always be acquaintances and have to 'socialize' and all that political garbage." Heero had to sympathize. He resisted the urge to pat her hand and tell her it was okay and that he totally agreed with her.

The rest of the walk went by in relative silence. Lily went about pondering Heero, and Heero went about pondering Lily. He knew that below her seemingly happy and spunky exterior, there was something deep down that was haunting her. He needed to find out what that something was. It could help protect her, and in the long run, help her sanity.

He thoughts soon changed to something completely different as they reached their dorm. As he got to the door and started to open it, he waited for Hell to unleash its wrath.

* * *

A/N: Cliffie! I know, I'm evil. Okay so it wasn't the greatest cliffie cuz I'm sure most of you know what I'm talking about. Well here it is, what do ya think? By the way, I am not Duo bashing, I just love the idiot too much!

* * *

(1) If you have the GW movie, Endless Waltz, the Gundam on the cover is what this Gundam looks like, so use the cover as a reference to what colors I'm changing. 

(2) I'm female, so don't take that personally. In most fics that I have read, Wufei seems to think that most women are weak with the exception of Sally Po. I'm using this to set him up later when he has to eat his words.

(3) A little OOC, I know. Sue me! (No, seriously, don't. I'm poor.)

* * *

Ok, time for shout outs: 

**Silentheaven**: Thank you. I hoped you liked this chapter and many more… as soon as I get them out!

**Sally**: Thanks a bunch! I took your words to heart and changed it. Can't ya tell!

Thanks a lot for your reviews. They keep me going!


End file.
